Falling Under
by KairiHachi
Summary: In a world where she hates her very existence, Klowbi King runs away to see if she can find something new. Better. Or maybe she runs away to see how long until she dies. She ran. And look where she fell.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Klowbi King. 9th Grade. Not very into many things other than anime and drawing and singing. She can do a lot, but she feels as though it's not enough. This is her story.  
 _My_ story.

She heads upstairs to her room and enters her room. She goes on her laptop, typing in perfect letters.  
"Hey. Are you there?"  
"Yes. I am" The boy replies. His profile says he is 15, but she highly doubts this. She types back after him.  
"How has your day been?" She starts the conversation, and he smirks behind his screen. He seems to be happy with this question.  
"My day has been pretty okay. I finished my midterms, and I feel as though I did great on them. What about you?" He throws the question back at her, and the girls types.  
"Rough day. Kids at school keep talking behind my back as if I can't hear them. They always are loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough for teachers not to. And not many people in the classes are on my side. So I'm seen as the liar.

"The teacher wouldn't believe me for a thousand dollars." She finishes.

"Oh. That's tough. Want me to come over and teach them who's boss?"  
"No. That's okay. I see no reason in going after them if nobody is going to do a thing about it anyway."  
The boy behind the other screen winces.

"Sheesh. Such a bleak outlook. Someone should help you with that." His voice trails off as he realizes he was talking out loud, and types it down on the keyboard.

After a few moments she types back.  
"I'm leaving soon. I don't know where I will go, but I am going either way."  
And then, she logs off.


	2. Falling Into A Mountain!

Chapter One

Falling Into A Mountain

The girl stands, brushing her ink black hair over her shoulder. Her eyes are a beautiful sea green, and her olive skin is clear as a spring day. She heads to her closet, taking out clothing, tossing them onto her bed. When she gets the most practical clothing out, she puts them in her bag, folding them up. She goes to grab underclothes and gets a box of soap, and a deodorant. She heads to her dresser, taking a few lotions. She heads out of the room, going down the stairs. Her father is not here. Hasn't been here for 10 years. Her mother is out at work, doing two jobs just to raise one kid and herself. She frowns, grabbing the box of cereal she recently bought, a few cans of peaches, and 5 bottles of water. This will have to do for now. She will come back if she needs anything else.

She leaves the house. Leaving her phone at home. She's seen movies. She knows that you can track phones. She then begins to walk. Into the woods. Behind her house. She wonders what is out there, in the dark. And she is about to find out. She whispers to herself how this is dangerous, and then smirks at how idiotic she is being. She walks in without looking back.

After a while, she sits down to drink. She looks around her, the trees closed in around her. She wonders if she climbed and climb, would she finally be free of her roles and duties. She wonders, if she were able to fly, if she could fly from all of her issues, and hide from her problems in an easier manner. But instead she has to run from her issues. And it's sad. But she doesn't know that now. Instead, she is too busy running. She is too busy hiding from the problems instead of solving them.  
She stands after a while, combing her fingers through her hair to get rid of a few leaves the got tangled in her hair. She should have cut it before she left. That would make this easier. She then begins to walk again. That would be best. Walk to the ends of the earth, where no one could find her. Walk until she is so lost, everyone else is lost while finding her. If no one ever comes back after looking for her, they will all give up.

"Hello, ." She picks up the worm and smiles at it gently. She carries it back to the bushes, off of the path she is creating. She burrows a small hole with one hand before resting him in the hole. She smiles at the small animal and stands, getting ready to go. She continues deeper into the forest, feeling a little bit better about herself.

As she steps off towards the east direction, she stops after a while, hearing a rustling in the bushes.

She stops.

It may be a ferocious, ravenous, animal. Oh, she hopes not. She begins the walk again, speeding up this time around, and stops at a loud sound behind her. Like someone tripped. She takes off in a sprint. No. This can't be happening. Whoever or whatever is behind her must want to see the end of her. She then trips over a root. She worries about not getting up fast enough at first, but soon realizes that there is no ground past the root.

Just a deep ditch.

As she spirals down into the hole, she feels branches reaching for her hair to tug it from her scalp. She lands on a bed of flowers, head hitting a small rock as the world goes black.

As she comes to, she notices a distant sound of music playing. She sat up and frowns as her head throbs painfully. How terrible. Now she is lost underground. This is a predicament. She frowns. Eventually, Klowbi stands. She looks around after noting a passageway. She wonders if she should go in the door or stay put. She shakes her head and smiles. She'll go forward. Because she can. Because humans are evil, and whatever else she finds under ground will be better than what she would find above ground. She heads inside the passageway. Seriously, what could go wrong?


	3. Flowers and Snail Pie?

Chapter Two

Flowers And Snail Pie?

"Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" A small talking plant comes into view and she frowned in distaste. Seriously? You fall under, expecting the worse, and instead, you find a talking flower. How… interesting.  
"You must be new to the underground! Someone should have to teach you how things go down here! Guess little ol' me will have to do!" Suddenly, the world blinks on and off a few times before it goes all black. She looks up to see white box surrounding the darkness, and looks down at herself to find a floating, pale green heart. Wait… is she the heart? Weird.  
"You see that? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being. Right now your SOUL is weak, but it will grow strong if you gain a lot of LV-"  
"But what does LV stand for?" She blurts out before quieting down. The flower grins.  
"Why, LOVE of course! Come on, you want some LOVE, don't you?" The flower seems to be enjoying its telling of these… rules. She shakes her head, but realizes all he can see is a quivering heart. She then sighs.

"No, not really-"

"Down here, LOVE is shared through- wait, what? You don't want any love? Why not?"  
She thinks to herself before she smirks and answers.  
"Because all you ever get from love, is pain." She states easily, as the flower grins, a smug expression appearing on it's face.  
"So you've got it all figured out, eh? In this world, it's kill or be killed. Remember that kid."

And with that, the flower disappears into the ground.  
The girl shrugs off the awkward and somehow foreboding encounter, before heading forward, into the large purple doors. As she walked on, she realized that little puzzles, easy ones to be honest, littered the hallways. She read the signs and they basically gave away the puzzles. Maybe signs are important in this world.  
She continues on, after finishing the first puzzle to come across a disheveled… goat creature? Oh geez.. what now? She heads over to the lady and taps her.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" She frowns as the goat lady turned around. The goat woman then yelps, and trips backwards. Klowbi does her best not to giggle at the awkwardness of the situation. She then looks down at the goat woman, who is looking up at her.  
"Oh, I apologize, my child. I was.. searching for a certain white dog. You see, this dog took my snail pie that I- oh, excuse me! My name is Toriel! And what is yours?" She smiles as she stands and brushes herself off. Klowbi smiles and closes her eyes.  
"I am Klowbi. Klowbi King. Nice to meet you."  
The goat Toriel, then smiles down at you. Only then do you realize how motherly and caring she seems to be. Her smile, the way her eyes light up, even her fur looks well cleaned and soft to the touch. Toriel then thinks before opening her mouth to speak.

"May you help me find the dog that took my pie?"  
"Sure, I can help. You said it was white, right?"

And there begins their search for the missing snail pie.


	4. Could This Be The Start Of A Family?

Chapter 3

Could This Be The Start Of A Family?

After hours of searching, the two find an empty pie tin and little, sleeping, white dog. Toriel sighs, lifting the pie tin, slightly upset that the dog finished it, but glad that a human came along, one that she could protect. She turned to look at the human, who of which is petting the dog in an affectionate manner. She smiles gently as the child lifts the dog. Is it a child? Possibly an adolescent… yes, an adolescent. She turns to the human, and smiles warmly.  
"Would you like a place to stay the night?" Toriel gently speaks, her voice floating like a melody.  
"I.. um.. I don't want to intrude or anything." Klowbi speaks gently before Toriel giggles.  
"Oh, heavens no! You will not be intruding! I come through everyday to check to see if a human has fallen down here. Now that one has, I would gratefully take you into my home and let you stay."

Klowbi thinks over this before nodding and smiling.  
"Thank you very much.. ." The girl smiled gently, her hair falling to the side as she smiles and tilts her head slightly. She then sets the now awake dog, back to the ground. The dog barks and runs around her giddily and she giggles with happiness. Toriel takes Klowbi's hand gently, leading her the rest of the way. And a warm feeling fills Klowbi, so much so, that she can tell she will be safe now.

* * *

As she walks into the house, she notes how small and delicate everything seems. The house itself, cute and small, fills her with Determination. She doesn't understand this feeling yet, nor how big of a role it will come to play later on, but she does enjoy how it makes her feel. She stops for a moment and breathes in the air. A.. load screen seems to appear around her.

Save?  
It's a question that lingers there, a "Yes", and "No" stationed beneath it. She reflexively presses down on save, and it acts as though it is a button, moving downwards when she touches it. It then clicks away and she thinks over this, before shrugging it off as something that must be normal in this world. She then continues on to follow the goat woman after taking in more of the scenery.

She follows the goat woman to the right and sees her standing at a door. She looks up at the taller woman, wondering what this could be about. The goat woman then speaks.  
"This room is for you. I hope you enjoy it." She smiles and rubs your head gently, before taking your hand and leading you into the room.

"Please, make yourself at home." She continues before turning to leave the room. Klowbi smiles, hugging the turned creature with all of her might.  
"... Thank you.." She whispers, and Toriel's heart warms to the sound of the child's thankfulness.

"You, are very welcome." She answers.

And she means it.


End file.
